Detention Day
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Troope fic. Tsuna and Yamamoto are stuck in detention together. At first neither can do more than hope to get such a bothersome and hot day to pass as quick as possible but then they realize they actually don't know each other. A bit of baby love. Fluff. Mild romance. 8027 week fic.


**AN**. I had exams and I have a lot of work to do but it's Friday evening and nothing matters!

So, you might've seen my other 8027 fic or not but this is the very first 8027 week we've ever had. Because we're all so so _busy_. And a week gives us a bit more of a leeway.

Anyway.

But my mind was dry and I chanced upon a cliché list and wondered, 8027 doesn't have all that much popularity so even troopes and cliché fics are rare here. So why not make this year 8027 troope/cliché fics? So I proposed the idea and they liked it.

So this is the story of why you might see cliché fics from 8027 writers.

 **Cliché/Troope I chose:** _Stuck in detention._

Enjoy.

* * *

Tsuna sighed to himself once more.

It was hot. It was lonely. It was boring.

It spelt detention loud and clear.

The brunet looked over to the frowning teacher, who didn't even want to be there—actually he had stated so in no doubtful terms along the fact that he hated Tsuna— and sighed to himself. What a day.

At least this time he wasn't completely alone on this blistering hot punishment. Tsuna tried to look busy with his textbook as he chanced another look at his fellow classmate—wait a second , was he _sleeping?!_

Surprised he looked back at their teacher, wondering if maybe the other couldn't see him but the student was in his direct eyesight. Rightfully indignant the brunet frowned at the desk; immediately hiding his face when the teacher looked up again. Again, he was getting the short stick for being Dame-Tsuna while even someone in his exact same situation was doing better.

Who was this lucky person anyway?

Tsuna squinted but was unable to make out more than well-defined, shirt-tensing back muscles. That assimilated the brunet clicked his tongue. Sports clubs, of course. They always got especial treatment. His eyes once more trailed back to the slumbering teen, finding him more interesting than his plain notebook—guessing who it may be was still way more interesting than his assigned punishment.

Mochida had thankfully been dismissed on the spot, but there were far too many pampered athletes for Tsuna to bother remembering their names. Though he still couldn't see his face so it was even more difficult.

The teacher harrumphed loudly, making Tsuna hit his knee with the scare, eyes immediately returning to his notes before chancing a glance up. The man had not noticed Tsuna, too busy he was tugging at the collar of his shirt, sweat pouring down his face. He then cast a glower at Tsuna as if this whole situation was his fault and started packing up.

"I'll be in the teacher's lounge. You can't get out and you'll have to hand in your assignment at two o'clock, not a moment earlier."

With that, he was gone.

Tsuna dropped the pretense as soon as the door closed and slumped on his chair with all the grace of a plush toy. He groaned to himself, not sure if he would be able to sleep in this heat. Still as boneless as the aforementioned toy, the brunet stood up and headed for the door. He wanted to buy a drink.

* * *

As if not wanting to help Tsuna alleviate his boredom absolutely nothing happened on his way over nor back. With cool drop of condensation wetting his fingers, Tsuna stood at the entrance of the classroom once more staring at the sleeping teen.

Wasn't he on the baseball team? Was he their ace? Nah, Tsuna dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand to himself, like the baseball club wouldn't bail their ace out. Without noticing, he warmed up to the stranger on that basis alone— a non-essential member of the team, with that he could relate.

As he watched the slumbering teen shifting in his sleep, perspiration running down his face and soaking his white uniform, Tsuna came to a sudden decision. He walked up to him and shook him awake.

"Hey," the brunet mumbled, unrelenting on his shoulder-shaking. "Get up, you should go drink something, it won't do for you to get heat stroke or something while sleeping."

The athletic teen mumbled something, half-rising. Hazy amber eyes took one look at Tsuna before he sketched a goofy grin and in one instant, Tsuna's Pocari was out of his hands and emptied in a second as the athlete drank it all.

"Ah! Thanks Couch." He said Tsuna's way just before he yawned and looked around. Open mouth forgotten, the teen seemed to realize he was not in club and when his eyes landed on a thin-lipped, annoyed Tsuna with his hand still outstretched as if holding something, it seemed to dawn on the other that, no, he was not in club and his coach was nowhere. Wide eyes returned to the Pocari on his hands.

"Um…" he started lamely enough. That was still surprising enough for Tsuna to tilt his head in confusion. "Could this be yours?"

"Yeah."

"Uwa! I'm so sorry ! I'll go buy you another one!" The short-black-haired teen said, shooting to his feet in one fluid motion. The brunet could only blink in confusion as a blur whipped past him; as soon as the words settled in, Tsuna turned and ran after him.

* * *

Tsuna was panting hard, hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back as the athlete apologized with a laugh, the cold drink outstretched in his direction.

"You okay?" The raven finally seemed to notice and Tsuna blushed in reply. He must surely look terrible in the other's eyes. Despite being sweaty due to the heat, the stranger was not out of breath as Tsuna was. "Oh, wow, you went red like whoosh!"

"W-what?" The brown-eyed teen stammered uncomprehending. He hesitated in face of the offered Pocari and hesitatingly took it with a mumbled, "thanks."

Amber eyes stared at him in silence for a moment before the sports teen swung his arms behind his head, an easy grin on his lips. "Haha, sorry again for drinking yours."

"N-no, it's fine, you got me another one anyway." Tsuna raised his hands, shaking his head with a little smile on his lips. He did seem out of his depth still so the other could only raise his eyebrows in surprise. "W…what?" Tsuna said, crossing his arms over his chest as if protecting himself.

"Ah, no it's nothing, sorry." The stranger immediately replied, before something seemed to settle in. "Oh. I don't think we've ever met? I'm Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Ah, yeah, I'm-wait, Yamamoto Takeshi? _The_ Yamamoto Takeshi?" Tsuna paled as the baseball club's ace in the flesh blinked in confusion at him. Tsuna was already worrying over the more senseless things— he had made Namimori's ace get him, Dame-Tsuna, a beverage! He'd get chewed out if word ever got out! Yamamoto-san would undoubtedly tell all his friends about-!

"Are you feeling alright? Would you want me to accompany you to the infirmary?" A face appeared out of nowhere in front of him, honest concern on his face, snapping Tsuna out of it.

"There's no need!" The brunet screeched, still frightened of the possible repercussions.

"H-hey, it's really fine with me. At least let's go back and have you sit down for a while…" Yamamoto, ever the instinctual creature had gone with his gut and guessed what the other was thinking. He made the brunet lean on him, wrapping his arm around really thin shoulders.

Tsuna just numbly allowed himself to be towed along, his mind not quite understanding the current developments, so when his mouth next opened he wasn't all that conscious of what he was saying.

"You're actually nice…how weird."

Yamamoto stopped walking all together and turned to face the other. "Wait, what do you mean-?"

But his eyes widened as he spotted their teacher slowly walking down the corridor. With a hurried shushing gesture, Yamamoto pulled the other back to the classroom at top speed.

Unsurprisingly he had forgotten they were in detention.

Surprisingly enough, his reflexes hadn't saved either of them from being spotted by the teacher.

* * *

The ceiling fan had started creaking annoyingly and there was nothing more to do as they had been once more ushered back into the classroom, with the threat of "if I see you two outside one more time before detention is over, I'm locking you two up."

Bored, Yamamoto rolled up a notebook page and aimed it at Tsuna's head. The brunet looked back, once more looking hesitant, but unconsciously relaxed when he glanced at him.

"Psst, hey, what's your name?" Namimori's baseball ace mock-whispered, acting as if their teacher was actually in the room. His smile widened at the tilt of confusion of the nervous teen.

"Sa-" Tsuna cut himself short, somehow really self-conscious that Yamamoto would realize this was Dame-Tsuna.

"Sa?" Yamamoto repeated, awaiting the answer. Cornered and with no practical solutions in hand, Tsuna ducked his head and mumbled his name. "Oh! Can I call you Tsuna?"

What?

Tsuna blinked big, chocolate eyes at him.

Wasn't he going to mock him?

"Why would I?" At his words and at Yamamoto's frowned eyebrows, Tsuna realized he had spoken out loud without realizing.

"W-well I don't know!" The slender boy stammered, still mortified. And at Yamamoto's insistent nagging, he stammered out a, "maybe because we don't know each other!"

"Wait, you also said something about it being weird that I was nice. Tsuna, I can call you Tsuna, right? Does anyone in the baseball team bully you?"

" _What?"_ Tsuna gaped at him. "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"Huh? Should I? I mean, yeah I suppose I have seen you around but as to your name-"

The brunet looked at him, awed and mystified. He looked down at his hands with a soft smile. "Tsuna is fine. Actually, please call me Tsuna."

"Hahaha, cool, thanks Tsuna!"

* * *

Despite the drinks, the day was still sweltering hot and both teens were demonstrating inanimate objects, flopped on their desks. Or they both were on their desks before Yamamoto slid to the ground.

"Ah, this is much cooler."

Tsuna snorted at the sight, instantly jumping in his seat, somewhat wary of having gotten the other angry. The other merely smiled lazily at him before beckoning him over. At first, Tsuna was reluctant but as the other seemed to be much more refreshed, he slowly made his way to sit on the floor.

"Haha, you're here!" The baseball ace said childishly enough, rolling on his side to prop his head up. "Let's talk."

"W-what about?"

"How'd you land in detention."

Tsuna chuckled awkwardly. "Failed a test, like usual. But what about you? How come you're here?"

"About that… I accidentally broke Nezu's computer with a baseball. It was either detention or paying for it so… here I am."

"How do you even manage to do that."

"It was just baam! And it broke."

" _How."_

* * *

When Nezu next entered, he cast a glower at the sitting students looking too guiltily innocent, but decided to just ignore it. They probably thought he hadn't noticed they had changed their seating arrangements but frankly, in this heat, he couldn't care less.

"I just came here to tell you that your work is due in half an hour. I'll be coming here to pick it up."

And with that, he left.

Tsuna and Yamamoto sagged with relief as the door closed behind their teacher.

"That was a close call. Your hearing is amazing Yamamoto-kun." The brunet sighed, looking with amazement at the other. They had been lazily chatting about this and that, still lying on the floor when the baseball ace's keen senses had told him someone was approaching. Tsuna did not want to know what their teacher would have done had he found them on the floor. Probably yell. Nothing Tsuna would have liked to suffer through.

"Nah, it was nothing, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a smile. "But you sort of forgot your stuff on the other desk haha!"

Tsuna blushed softly before getting up and going to his stuff—but instead of getting it as Yamamoto thought he'd do, the brunet just sat down there with a sigh. But before he can manage to drop his neutral face, someone is already calling out to him.

"Tsuna? Why-what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked very confused and somehow a bit hurt even as he half rose out of his chair. The brunet looked at him in surprise.

"W-well you told me to go back to my seat-?" Tsuna tripped over his words in answer, blushing once more at the shock in amber eyes. Maybe he had understood wrong. "I'm wrong?"

"Why would I want you to go away?"

"…"

Yamamoto then sobered up, still looking at Tsuna intently. It had just clicked that the way Tsuna had responded meant that he was already used to being sent away just like that. But he didn't think it was a proper time to ask about it. Not with the self-conscious way Tsuna was hesitating besides his desk.

Instead of calling him back, the baseball ace picked up his belongings and with a cheery grin made his way over to the desk next to Tsuna's before dragging up the chair, putting it backwards and leaning his arms on Tsuna's desk.

"I sort of still want to talk to you." He said as all explanation and something inside Tsuna just melted at those words.

"Thank you." Escaped Tsuna's lips before he could even think about it. "So well, what should we do about the assignment? It's due in half an hour."

"Geh! I completely forgot!"

Tsuna sighed fondly.

* * *

So for the next half an hour, both of them worked furiously, their notebooks overlapping as Yamamoto had pulled up his chair over to Tsuna's desk. Tsuna sometimes reached across and pointed out a kanji or two to correct while Takeshi grinned sheepishly. Other times Yamamoto paused to see what exactly had caused the brunet to look conflicted and then help him work out a solution.

Elbows bumped, smudges were made, apologies were muttered and laughs were exchanged as the two punished students tried their best to complete their assignment.

Nothing much had happened actually, but after being set free, both teens lingered in school just for a little while longer. They smiled a lot at each other, shared some words and shared an amiable silence too.

When it was finally time to part, they were a bit sadder than what was strictly necessary. A promise wanted to get out and bind them together, but it went unspoken.

Awkwardly now, they bade their goodbyes.

Tsuna wished he had had the guts to ask him to meet again. Takeshi berated himself for not thinking a good way to ask him out for another day.

Like that it came, like that it went, their lazy, hot, summer day.

End

* * *

 **AN.**

Not much romance, but someone in the famiglia said about disliking those fics where both are either already in love or fall in love within the first chapter. So, I tried doing baby love. Newly-hatched, a simple wisp of love.

You tell me how did I do.

I started it when I was still in my hometown, but where I'm now it's _not at all summer (not even fricking hot here)_ but when it is hot indeed, the day feels lazy and all you want to do is lounge around, move slowly or not at all. Drowsy. I wrote this beginning of a romance with that in mind.

Thanks for reading, happy 8027 week and here's a little extra:

(Tsuna inwardly bemoaned his terrible luck as he dragged his feet towards the punishment classroom once again. He opened the door and his thoughts vaporized in his surprise.

"Yamamoto?"

"Oh, hey, hi Tsuna!")

*gasp* Could this mean a continuation?

Sorry not likely.

Let me know what you thought!


End file.
